fraufruehlingfandomcom_de-20200214-history
TV-Charaktere die wir vermissen werden
Das Jahr neigt sich dem Ende entgegen und mit ihm nehmen wir Abschied von vielen grandiosen Serien-Gesichtern, die 2016 das letzte mal den Weg auf unsere Fernsehgeräte angetreten haben. Wir werden euch vermissen! ;( Achtung! Es folgen nun Serien-Tod-Spoiler! Schaut euch das Inhaltsverzeichnis an, um nicht überrascht zu werden und klickt auf den Abschnitt, der Name wird erst im Text verraten. __TOC__ Aber vorher... noch ein Gewinnspiel! thumb|130px|right|link=http://winningmoves.de/ Um diesen traurigen Anlass etwas zu versüßen, haben wir heute Ein Gewinnspiel passend zu einem besonders traurigen Serien-Abschied aus Game of Thrones. Zu gewinnen gibt es 2 x das brand-neue „Game of Thrones”-Cluedo von Winning Moves. Und wer den Klassiker kennt weiß: Auch hier geht es um einen grausamen Mord... center|500px|thumb|2 x den Brettspielklassiker Cluedo im „Game of Thrones”-Gewand|link=http://winningmoves.de/ Um an diesem Gewinnspiel teilnehmen zu können, musst du mindestens 13 Jahre alt sein und in Deutschland, Österreich oder der Schweiz wohnen. Darüber hinaus gelten unsere üblichen Gewinnspielregeln. Verstorbene Seriencharaktere 2016 Game of Thrones Die Macher von Game of Thrones scheinen sadistische Freude daran zu haben, Zuschauer immer wieder mit Toden geliebter Charaktere zu überraschen. Stellvertretend für die zaubervolle Margery, den Spielball seiner Mutter Tommen, den hilflosen Rickon, den wohl beliebtesten Psychopathen Ramsey und viele mehr, kann an dieser Stelle aber nur einer stehen. Die Rede ist natürlich von Hodor. Kaum ein Schicksal hat Fans der Serie so berührt, wie das des sanften Riesens, dessen einzige Bestimmung es wohl war, Bran Stark zu retten. Wir werden dich vermissen, großer Freund! center|thumb|450px The 100 Die stolze Anführerin der Grounder Lexa sollte gar nicht Opfer von Titus' Schuss werden. Sie beweist noch in den letzten Atemzügen, dass sie eine wahre aufopferungsvolle Heldin ist und kann Clarke, welcher das Geschoss hätte treffen sollen, vor weiterem Schaden bewahren. Eine wahrlich starke Frau! thumb|center|450px Orange is the new Black Aufgepasst, wenn es zu harmonisch und schön wird. Poussey Washington ist verliebt über beide Ohren in Brook Soso schmiedet bereits Pläne für die nahende Zeit in Freiheit. Doch bei den Aufständen in Litchfield wird sie im Getümmel erstickt. Komplett unerwartet und ohne jede Vorwarnung müssen wir uns somit von einem der liebenswürdigsten und sonnigsten Charaktere der Serie verabschieden. thumb|center|450px Stranger Things Mit ihrer großen Brille und „I don't give a fuck”-Haltung hat sich Barbara „Barb” Holland innerhalb weniger Szenen in die Zuschauerherzen gespielt. Sie gehörte nie zu den coolen Kids - und legte keinerlei Wert darauf. Sie war eine grandiose Freundin und gehört zu den Fan-Favourites in Stranger Things. thumb|center|450px House of Cards Frank Underwood hat so einige unschuldige Opfer auf dem Gewissen. Ob Zoey Barns, Lucas Goodwin oder Rachel Posner - sie alle sind zu tief in den Sumpf des eiskalten Politikers geraten. Doch der Tod von Edward Meechum ist wohl einer der wenigen, welcher die Underwoods wirklich bewegt. Er rettete Frank vor einer tödlichen Kugel und war eine der loyalsten Seelen der Serie. thumb|center|450px Grey's Anatomy Tausende Fan-Herzen weltweit sind gebrochen. Dr. Derek Shepherd, aka „Mc Dreamy”, wird uns nie wieder vor den Bildschirmen seufzen lassen. Der talentierte Arzt hinterlässt nach seinem tragischen Autounfall nicht nur eine schwangere Meridith Grey sondern auch eine schockierten Fangemeinde. thumb|450px|center Narcos Wer weiß, dass die Geschichte des Drogen Barons auf einer wahren Begebenheit beruht, der weiß konnte sich schon lange denken, dass die Serie „Narcos” nicht anders, als mit dem Tod von Pablo Escobar enden konnte. thumb|450px|center The Walking Dead Das Ende der sechsten Staffel von „The Walking Dead” ist eindeutig ein Cliffhanger Kaliber Herzinfarkt: Es ist klar, in der ersten Folge der folgenden Staffel wird jemand sterben. Jemand, der uns am Herzen liegt, jemand, den wir nicht gehen lassen wollen. Der Serienauftakt nahm uns Glenn Rhee. Blutig, hartherzig und ohne Umschweife. thumb|center|450px ---- '''Welcher Seriencharakter-Tod hat euch besonders mitgenommen und wen haben wir vergessen? Klar, auch in den Kommentaren herrscht natürlich höchste Spoilergefahr!